Prophet of the Moon
by CrazedCannons
Summary: The last one of the Lunari trying to find another one just like him.
1. Encounter

Long ago, when the people of the Lunari were wiped out by the Solari, only one was able to escape. Being caught by the Solari would end up in the worst possibility, death. Because of this, the young man wore a purple cloak over his head, to hide the sign of the Lunari on his forehead. Nobody knew where the boy had gone. But, over countless years, he found himself traveling through the Shuriman Desert, Demacia, the slums of Noxus, and anywhere that you think a certain explorer would go. He wanted to let others know about the Lunari, or at least find another one that was just like him. But alas, he failed every time.

While wandering in the ruins of the Lunari temples, he found a woman with hair as white as the shine of the moon. He watched as she put on the ancient armor behind a wall, and how it perfectly fit her amazed him. He wanted to go talk to her; to welcome her into the Lunari culture, but the next day she showed the Lunari artifacts to the Solari elders. He knew what would happen; she'd be sentenced to death.

Upon her execution, he watched in the shadows. As he spectated her, he could almost hear her pleading to the moon for its strength. He bit his lip, anticipating the worst.

His eyes widened when a Lunar rush of power shone down upon her. Her shackles had shattered, and her eyes were glowing the color of the full moon. A cold breeze blew by as the sign on her forehead was shining brighter and brighter. The boy watched her as she took her Crescent blade and slaughtered her elders with the new Lunar power she held inside of her.

Later on, the temple had been crumbled into ruins. With amounts of blood dripping off her Crescent blade, she walked out of the temple. Her eyes were full of rage and distrust. The boy took this as his chance to meet her, a fellow Lunari.

He stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly towards her with his cloak hiding his face. Only his mouth could be seen in the moonlight. She stopped her walk instantly as he came into view. She held out her Crescent blade towards him, which made him flinch back. But he still kept walking towards her.

She felt some sort of intimidation and took a step back; ready to attack when needed. But it wasn't needed at all.

Before they were a few feet away from each other, the boy flipped his cloak off. His eyes were glowing slightly with the color of blue. The bangs of his black hair blocked the shining sign on his forehead, but to the girl, she could already sense that he was Lunari. Her eyes widened a bit as she stared at him in awe.

"I thought all of the Lunari disappeared." That was the only thing that she could say.

He took his hands up to his bangs so he could show the sign clearly. He shook his head as a reply to her statement. "Well, what you thought was a lie. Not all of us has disappeared. Until now, I've been the only one left…"

She set her blade onto the ground and sat down. He did the same.

"...Who are you?" She asked as the two made eye contact. Her eyes were still wide with awe.

"...I could ask you the same question. Also, why would someone from the Solari convert to the Lunari?" He broke eye contact and stared at the ground, playing with a small rock he found.

"I've always found solace and guidance in the night sky. I just felt that the Lunari was where I belong." She sighed as a cool, slow breeze blew against them. Her hair flowed gently through the wind. "I'm...Diana."

He looked up when she mentioned her name. "The Chosen of the Moon…" He murmured. He yawned a bit and then stood up. "It seems like time has gone by a bit. I guess it's time for me to go." He turned around and started walking away, putting his cloak back on his head.

"Wait!"

He turned around and faced her. Now, his eyes glowed brighter than when they had first encountered. Diana held out her hand towards him, wanting to know more about him. He was part of the Lunari after all.

"You never told me what your name was." She stared at him.

He smiled in reply. "I'm Nathan, the Prophet of the Moon. Come along if you want, but be careful." He turned around with his cloak gliding in the wind.

Diana picked up her Crescent blade, and hesitated a bit. But in the end, she found herself walking alongside him, on the search for a new moon.


	2. Learning

They had set up camp a few moments later in a small patch of trees in the woods. Diana stayed back, while Nathan went out to collect some more firewood. The fire they had set up felt rather comfortable on this cold and windy night. Diana stared at her blade as she sat down next to the fire, and slowly glided her hand over its edge. To think that the moon would actually lend her its powers was something she had not expected. The memory of her elders shaming her flashed by her mind. She scowled at the thought and furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the dirty ground.

Her tenseness had disappeared when Nathan came back. Raising her eyebrows, she waved him a hello with a blank expression on her face and stretched out her legs. She watched him quietly as he set the wood onto the fire, making it blaze brighter than it already was.

"So, tell me. How did you ever find out about the Lunari?" Nathan had taken his hood off and set his hands in front of the fire to warm them up. He tried smiling to brighten the situation, but it didn't work very well.

"I found a book about it in one of the archives at the Solari temples. Also, like I had said earlier, I found more guidance in the night's sky than the day's sky."

Nathan made a small 'hm' sound in reply to Diana's reasons. A final cold breeze blew against the two, and they decided that they should be getting to sleep. The prophet had lent Diana his blanket while he drew in his cloak around his body. The Scorn of the Moon had felt her eyes grow heavy while she laid near the fire, and she soon found herself falling asleep with just her thoughts to herself.

 _Thump, thump._

That sound kept playing repeatedly in Diana's head while she slept. Soon enough, the sound began to irritate her, and she awoke. The fire was still warm and bright, but as she sat up, she had noticed that the Prophet had gone. Her head turned as she quickly scanned for any remains of Nathan's presence. Then, she heard the sound again.

 _Thump, thump._

It sounded like something was knocking on a tree. Curiously, Diana picked up her Crescent blade and rose to her feet. She walked through the shrubs and followed the sound. Her eyes widened as she found Nathan at the source of it.

He had a bag of arrows strapped around his shoulder, and in his hands was a bow. There was a small target set upon the tree, and Diana could see more than twenty arrows stuck on it. He had been there for a while from her inference.

He grunted as he pulled the string of his bow back, and Diana could see his expression sharpen as he shot an arrow. It had hit near the center of the target. She inched towards him, but had stepped on a stick. The cracking sound startled Nathan and his sharpened eyes quickly turned to his right. He aimed his bow towards her; his hands trembling. A small gasp came out of him as he realized that it was just Diana, and his face softened. He drew heavy breaths as he wiped a bit of sweat off his face.

"Diana...You gave me quite a fright there…" His lips inched into a smile as he walked over to the tree to pluck the arrows off.

"I had heard a strange sound come from here, and it started to bother me." She spoke jokingly. "...So that's your weapon, huh?" Her finger pointed to the bow and arrows.

Nathan nodded in reply, and then his face turned dark. "Even if I fight with this… Not matter how much I practice, I don't think I could ever kill a man." He set his bow to his side as he stared at the ground.

"Not even the people who want to kill you?" Diana soon stood a fixed distance away from him.

He shook his head. "Not even them. I want to become stronger, but as of now, I'm so weak." A surge of pain flew through his body as he remembered the Solari doing their wrongs onto the civilization that wanted to be accepted. The memories of all the destruction struck him, and he could feel his heart starting to hurt more and more.

Despite the sadness he felt, he raised his head and turned towards Diana. "Let's get back to rest, shall we? You had a hard day, er- night, after all." He moved quickly as he pulled his cloak off of one of the tree branches and wrapped it around him, enclosing the appearance of his face once more. Turning around, he grinned at the Scorn of the Moon. It soon faded when Diana shot him another blank stare, and they returned back to their rest.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: League of Legends and its characters do not belong to me.**  
 **The only character that belongs to me is Nathan.**


	3. Demacia

**I honestly don't know where this story is going but aaay lmaokai 8D**

* * *

Nathan woke up at the break of dawn. He stretched out his arms while letting out a yawn. While he got up, he turned his head to look at Diana. Her face was so peaceful compared to the hurt and anger that she had felt last night at her execution. He soon set out the fire, and nudged Diana carefully to wake her up.

Diana rose slowly; stretching her legs and her arms. For a second she had almost forgotten that they were in the forest, rather than back "home" at the Solari. She could feel her anger and hatred for the Solari growing every second that passed by her. Her hand reached for the Crescent blade and she stood up firmly. Nathan had also been adjusting his cloak and he grabbed his bow and arrows from nearby.

"Shall we go now? I think I know a nice place for you to be, if you wish for revenge on the Solari." Nathan suggested as they started walking on the trail through the forest.

"A place where I could be accepted…?" Diana muttered, but somehow Nathan had still heard. He nodded in reply.

"Yes, I think so. I have never thought of joining it, since I could never bring violence onto another being. But, I think you have the strength to." The prophet smiled at her. "Also, we may have to stop at Demacia, just in case we need a little rest. Almost everyone I've met there is kind and respectful, so we should be fine."

Diana felt unsure about reaching Demacia. She knew that the both of them would attract unwanted attention, which may put them at risk. Nathan noticed the worried look in her eyes, and in reply sent her a reassuring expression. The feeling of worry went away by a bit, and she sighed. Maybe she could keep her trust in this one. Did this boy even know the way to Demacia?

They stopped for a bit, and Nathan pulled out a bit of crumpled paper. When he unfolded it, Diana could see that it was a map of Valoran. He seemed to have uncovered most of the areas on there.

"How long have you been traveling around Valoran?"

"…Honestly, I don't know. It's been a while since _that_ happened."

She stayed quiet after his answer, and felt a bit guilty for letting him remember the horrors of what must have happened.

"…How long have you had that map?"

"I got it from a friend in Piltover; he's an explorer. He helped me map out the areas of Valoran, and it looks to me like Demacia is this way." Nathan pointed out onto one of the trails as they reached a fork in the road.

After another day of traveling and small talk, they finally reached Demacia. It was around dusk, and there was a comfortable breeze in the air. He could see Ionian-style lanterns getting set up around the area. It was the day of the Lunar Revel. This holiday was always special to the Lunari people. Nathan couldn't help but feel a bit excited about the New Year. He clasped his hands together and looked around at all the lights.

"…We never celebrated this back in the Solari." Diana looked around at the things shining around her. It was as if her mind was taken away from the lights and people around her.

"I'd expect so. What a shame."

From the corner of Nathan's eye, it seemed like a body of light was walking around. At that second, he knew exactly what it was, or actually, who it was. The light came closer in the darkness of the night, and there she was, the Lady of Luminosity.

"Oh hey Lux." Nathan turned around to her and raised his hand up to wave.

Lux giggled to herself and smiled back. "Hello Nathan, it's been a while." She looked up at Diana, and grinned at her. The difference between their heights had intimidated her just a bit. "And who is this?"

Diana looked away, and instead let Nathan reply for her. "This is Diana, another member of the Lunari…"

"So you've finally found one, hm?" Lux's eyes softened from her usual light expression. Nathan turned quiet for a few seconds, and nodded his head. Lux was the only person he told about what happened to the Lunari, and believed him, until Diana came. The young Lady of Luminosity held her hands behind her back and smiled to herself. She looked down at the ground, not sure what to say.

"...Anyways, do you have a place where we could stay for the night? We've been traveling for a few days, and we could use some rest." Nathan changed the subject so they could talk more comfortably.

Lux lifted her head, and she nodded. "Sure! Just follow me." She turned around and walked down the lightly dimmed streets with Nathan and Diana soon following behind her.

"...So what is the place you were talking about? The place where I would 'fit in.'" Diana asked curiously.

Nathan looked at her and smiled. "The place is called the League of Legends."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: League of Legends and its characters do not belong to me.**

 **The only character that belongs to me is Nathan.**


End file.
